Fragile Dreams
by ValkyriaAusekla
Summary: A female who is able to manipulate her spirit. The Hockey mask wearing man who kills all who invades on his land. A summer filled with violence and blood. Just how far will the blood splatter? What will happen between the two souls? -*Jason Voohees x OC*-
1. Strangest Day Ever

Name: Charlotte "Charlie" Lareich

Age: 19

Place of Birth: Munich, Germany

Family: None

Special Info: Charlie is often the run-off-the-mill girl, but due to all the flirting, she conceals herself as a guy. She has only had one relationship and that was with Leon Ross, who dumped her because she wouldn't have sex with him - not-to-mention she was not into drinking or drugs. She is also special because she is a diclonius - look it up people. She is on this trip to Camp Crystal Lake because she had witnessed her mother's murder in person, and now just wants to escape all the sorrow. On a side note, she is very violent when the wrong buttons are pushed.

**Strangest Day Ever**

**:::****  
**

Death. Dark, cold, lonesome are the top three words I would choose to describe death. Though I, myself, has yet to face it, it is often something we all, as living beings, worry about. There are thousands to millions of ways we could die, the fact that we live through them is a miracle. What we fail to realize is that dying is crucial to our way of living. But what if the dead never stay dead?

**:::**

I could feel it - the wind carried hatred, sorrow, and loneliness. I believe that it was due to the grief which happened here. I walked from Jacob's midnight blue Mercedes Benz only to witness a face which I didn't wish to see - Leon. I slowly, yet menacingly, twisted my head to meet with Jacob's fearful look. Leon is Jacob's twin brother, and he is a terror as well as my ex-boyfriend. Yes, the wind became more concentrated with hatred because of me. The breeze carried my honey brown hair making my very appearance more psychotic. Oh yes, there was going to be Hell, and both of them would face it.

There was a sudden movement in the bushes near by and I instinctively drew my two hand guns. Then, like perfect timing, a young man busted through them, blood running down his face and pale as a ghost, but facing behind him. I lowered my weapons slowly, what a mistake that was - he ran right into me and we both hit the ground hard. Finally his attention was brought to me, but my face was ot one of welcome. Especially, I like concealing the fact that I'm a girl so guys won't flirt with me, and he found out I was when his hand lifted and lightly grazed my right breast.

"I-I'm sorry!" He quivered as he climbed off. He was certainly out of breath. I kind of took pity on him. He leaned over and offered his hand, which I accepted, seeing it was the civil thing to do instead of shooting him - he already looks like he went through Hell. As I was standing, he drew a final long breath, before returning back to normal. "What brings you three here to Crystal Lake?" He asked cautiously, while carefully observing the forest.

"I was initially here with my friend Jacob there, in the black, but he decided to invite Leon, in the white, without my permission." I mentioned as I turned to glare at Leon. He just tilted his head in confusion - which didn't suit him at all. "I'm Charlie Lareich. What brings you here...?" I acknowledged.

"Clay, and I came here looking for my sister Whitney, unfortunately I found her then lost her." Clay admitted as hurt filled his eyes. I gave him a pat on the shoulder. Leon began to laugh, which in turn left me and Clay to give him a dirty look.

"How could you lose a woman?" Leon hollered as his laughter became more harsh. I walked up to him and put the barrel of the gun to his forehead.

"Because you fail to protect them, moron!" I bellowed pulling the latch back, in a threatening manner. And yes, I'm a violent person, but after the Hell I went through a couple days ago, no one would blame me. I just shook my head and pulled it away. "You aren't worth it. By the way, Clay I am renting a cabin near by, one that overlooks the lake if you'd like to stay with us?" I offered with a understanding smile.

"You can't stay here, a man lives here and killed countless people! He was chasing me, which brought me to run into you." Clay said with worry clear in his voice. I kinda smiled at that - with the terrible murder I witnessed 2 days ago, nothing could really frighten me. I wrapped my arms around his left arm and looked up at him.

"Clay, I assure you that if you stay with us, you will be safe, I can stand my ground in battles." I reassured with a smile. He looked kind of taken back, but smiled lightly. See unbeknowest to people, aside from my late mother, I am very different. We have already witnessed how I am violent, but my guns aren't my only weapons. See as seen in the anime 'Elfen Lied,' I have the same distortion as Lucy/Nyu - a diclonius with six vectors to reach a max of 3 metres. I have recollection of ever using it, but I know it's there - I am told that I am like Nyu and Lucy, with memory loss. "We are here to get away from the shitty life from home - well that's my case, the idiots over there just stalk me everywhere." I informed with a playful chuckle. Yes even though Jacob was my friend, we aren't too close, as for Leon well I just don't like his sex-crazed monkey self.

"So, you have the key right, honey?" Leon questioned, while wrapping his arm around my shoulder. My eye began to twitch in irritation as I held my gun to his head.

"Take it off, or I'll break it off." I stated simply cocking the gun, just slightly. He began to laugh nervously and removed his limb. The four of us approached the cabin, and I had to say the view - it was truly stunning. There was an old brick cabin painted with a dull grey paint overlooking a glimmering lake. When the water rippled, the sun's rays reflected off it, making the lake seem like it was glowing majestically. I was in awe, the ad in the internet had nothing on this beauty. "I'm going to go to the back to look at the lake better." I mentioned as I began to walk towards it, at a fair distance I heard Leon say something that made my blood boil.

"Hey Clay, she's a real freak, even though she's a babe. She will blow your brains out at an instant." He informed which made Clay's face pale. "Anyways man, let's get something to drink!" He hollered leading the way into the cabin.

...

They all made his blood boil, especially Clay... His life will end this night. They were trespassing on _**his**_ land and yet they had not cared for Clay's warning. _He_ smirked at their ignorance, it was truly going to be fun. What really grasped _his_ smirk was the male separated from them to "see the lake," _**his**_ lake. _He_ moved into the trees and watched as the other three went inside. This boy would be first, he was bad and had to die.

...

It was truly breathtaking. The hill of grass was a bright green which lead straight to the lake. As I followed it, I began to see a abandoned camp site. From what I saw, it was decaying and lifeless. "I wonder what it was like the last time it was open?" I uttered to myself. I was curious because all the negative feelings I got when I arrived was radiating off that very site. "Who would endure so much pain?" I whimpered as tears rimmed my eyes. I fell to my knees as all those emotions began to beat me like stones.

Then, out of nowhere, I heard a twig snap. I turned and pulled my hand guns out only to meet a frightened little jackrabbit. I smiled a little and lowered my guns. "Come here little guy, I'm not gonna hurt you..." I uttered as I outstretched my hand. The little bunny drew near in caution then began to sniff and nip gently at my finger tips. I giggled lightly and began to stroke it's head. It ceased its welcoming gesture to stand on it's back paws, sniff at the air and have it's ears twitch. Rabbits do that movement when they hear something. It huddled down and ran into the bush. What could have scared the little being? I shrugged and stood. I sighed gently, "Time to return to those idiots..." I uttered as I turned an faced a large, massive man. I had to admit he was kind of intimidating. He was over six and a half feet tall - he wore a worn out hockey mask, a tattered leather jacket, a dingy white shirt, torn denim pants, and large black steel-toed boots. My mouth hung ajar, just who was this strange man? He raised his wide arm and slashed his machete at me, which I dodged with a back flip - man am I greatful mom put me in gymnastics. "Who do you think you are?" I exclaimed as I jumped and kicked him quite hard in the face. I felt an uncomfortable breeze and looked down. I stared in awe as anger began to boil inside me - this guy just cut my shirt open, exposing my black laced tank top. I slowly lifted my gaze and glared at him. "You ruined my shirt!" I spat as I charged up to him, poking him in the chest. "You can't just go around slashing that old machete around and hurting people!" I hollered, he exposed my feminine side, so yeah, I was kinda pissed. He just stood there head tilted to the side.

...

As _he_ arrived at the clearing where the boy was at, _he_ noticed something fairly odd about the boy. He seemed to enjoy little animals, but that's a girl thing, what kind of guy was this? Men don't care for animals, they hunt and kill them. _He_ just glared at him and watched. The rabbit seemed to notice _his_ presence and hid. The boy seemed in thought but shook it off and sighed. "Time to return to those idiots..." He muttered as he turned to greet the man about to kill him. Again the boy seemed in thought, but _he_ just tightened _his_ grip on his machete and began to raise _his_ arm. _He_ slashed down and the boy avoided it, that made _him_ mad. "Who do you think you are?" The feminine male exclaimed as he jumped and kicked _him_ quite hard in the face. _He_ just noticed _he_ did land a hit on the young male, his shirt. The gap revealed a slender waist being covered by a black female shirt and this truly confused _him_. The boy stared at the slash in his shirt. He slowly lifted his gaze and glared at _him_. "You ruined my shirt!" The gender-confused boy spat as he charged up to _him_, poking _him_ in the chest. "You can't just go around slashing that old machete around and hurting people!" He hollered, and this kind of amused _him_, after all this was _**his**_ land _**HIS**_ home.

...

I just sighed and brushed past him, which was kind of hard, seeing he was huge. "Look, whoever you are, if you follow me, I will tear you limb from limb, that's a promise..." I warned with a monotone threat as I glared over to him. He just watched me as I walked away. As I turned my attention I saw the cabin and walked up to it. This was a strange, and annoying day, what will the rest of the days be like here? And just who was that masked guy? His essence kind of felt like the aura of this place, yet much angrier.


	2. The Sorrow Endured Soul

**The Sorrow Endured Soul**

**:::**

Death. Dark, cold, lonesome are the top three words I would choose to describe death. Though I, myself, has yet to face it, it is often something we all, as living beings, worry about. There are thousands to millions of ways we could die, the fact that we live through them is a miracle. What we fail to realize is that dying is crucial to our way of living. But what if the dead never stay dead?

**:::**

As I entered the cabin, my face twisted as I held my breath. Alcohol. Leon. Put them together and you'd figure out what pissed me off. I was renting this place because I was escaping from the brutal murder of my mother, and Leon has the BALLS to drink beer under my roof! He's going to feel a lot of pain. And with that thought I smirked and entered the living room seeing the two brothers and Clay. I wanted to know more about what had happened to him so I took a seat across from him.

"Clay, could you tell me exactly what happened with your sister?" I asked while locking gazes with him. I was curious, and if my curiosity killed me, the satisfaction would bring me back. I chuckled a little at the thought. I laced my fingers together and folded them, placing my chin on it to show him I was interested.

"Yeah... Uh... I came here a few months ago, when Whitney first went missing. See she came up here with her boyfriend and her friends to camp up here for a few days. When the police told me there was no sign, I went back home to gather more things, and get more money, so that when I found her, she'd be nourished." He paused to breathe deeply. "When I cam back, a few days ago, I encountered some people at the gas station, when I was asking the worker to post missing posters. After I left I went around the town questioning people. I came to a woman's house and she warned: 'When people go missing around here, they're gone for good. Outsiders come, they don't know where to walk. They bring trouble. We just want to be left alone! And so does he.' I should have known then. But I wanted my sister, so I went to the lake area and encountered the people from the gas station, the girl Jenna, offered to help me." He stopped for a moment, I just wanted him to get to the part I was aching to hear. "After time, we came across an old camping ground, with cabins, and we heard someone coming. I'll just skip to when I found her. Later on, I did find Whitney, she was in horrible shape, but then we saw him. He was huge and wore a hockey mask, his weapon was a machete, Whitney called him Jason. I was curious about him, but I had to protect her, he had kept her here for six months. I fought him and he got pretty good hits on me, but then I wrapped a chain around his neck and tossed it into the wood chipper at the barn. With Whitney's help, he went in and his head was shredded. Once the horror was over, or so we thought, we pushed him into the lake as well as his mask. To our shock, he broke through the dock and grabbed Whitney, dragging her down into the lake. I haven't seen a sign of her since." Clay finished as his eyes saddened. My eyes held understanding and empathy. I stood up and walked over to him, giving him a gentle embrace.

"I am sorry, Clay. If it makes you feel better, I ran into the man with the hockey mask, Jason." I mentioned as I was surprised to see his eyes widen in horror. "What? I mean he cut my shirt - which really pissed me off... But I told him that if he followed me, I'd tear him apart." I uttered, remembering the moment at the lakeside.

**;;;**

I just sighed and brushed past him, which was kind of hard, seeing he was huge. "Look, whoever you are, if you follow me, I will tear you limb from limb, that's a promise..." I warned with a monotone threat as I glared over to him. He just watched me as I walked away. As I turned my attention I saw the cabin and walked up to it.

**;;;**

I shook it off and realized that Clay was gawking at me. That's right - he doesn't know about me, the thing which makes me a monster - a being to fear. My eyes saddened slightly and I seemed to fall unconscious, with the memory of the event involving father's death played in my head.

**;;;**

When I was 5, someone broke into the house wearing a black ski mask - a common thief mask seen on T.V. Mother and I heard the person breaking things to try and find expensive valuables. We went downstairs and found him rummaging through mother's cabinet, with her family's china set, only to have him stop and look at us.

"Up against the wall!" He demanded as he held the gun to mom's forehead. I began to sob as I tugged at mother's arm. "And shut that brat up!" He hollered angrily, mother looked down at me and smiled. I knew that when smiled, it was her way of saying everything will be alright. I began to calm down a little and mom just went to the wall like the man told her to. He eyed her with a smirk denting the mask. "How is such a beautiful woman like you a mother, hm?" He cooed as he walked up to her. My mother just glared at him and stood her ground, like she always did. He placed his gloved hand on her neck and it began to move down. It stopped as he cupped her left breast and mother spat at him.

"Get away from me, pig!" She exclaimed, which granted her a strike to her face. She tumbled over and fell on her side. She wasn't moving so I ran to her and began to cry.

"Mommy, mommy!" I cried trying to make her wake-up. Little did I know, the petty burglar was coming up behind me. Mother slowly opened her eyes and stared as the man held the gun pointed at me. To both of our surprise, he was pushed over from father. He had just got home from work and must have noticed that he was about to kill me. I turned and looked at dad only to find the bad man point the gun to dad. Father began to fumble around, trying to sneak the handgun in the dinner cabinet, and found it. The man kept his eyes on my dad, but pointed the gun to mom.

"Do anything stupid, and your wife's brains will be the new paint for your walls." The man warned with venom lacing his voice. Mother began to slowly sit up and she leaned into me, getting close enough to whisper without him hearing.

"Baby, I want you to focus on this situation. Close your eyes and realize that the bad man is trying to kill mommy and daddy." Mother lectured silently. I nodded and did so, in the blackness of my mind I saw the situation playing like a movie. The man was trying to take my family, especially mommy - I never want mommy to leave, I love her. I felt enveloped in rage and I opened my eyes, and according to mother they were glowing and crimson, I felt pieces of my spirit form into arms and I watched as they shot out to the man. His eyes bulged and then popped out of his head as his heart was ripped from his chest cavity, from one hand. He screamed in pain as he fell to his knees.

Blood sprayed everywhere as his bloody beating heart lay on the floor, behind him.

"You little bitch, when I get to you, I'm going to fucking kill you!" He whispered as he felt around for me. He didn't have the chance to even get close, for his life was just about ended. Another two twisted his head and ripped it clean off. The man was now dead, if not for losing his head, then definitely for his dark heart. I felt tired and the spirits return. Mother mentioned that my eyes returned back to normal grey, and I fell backward, right into mother's arms. In complete trauma, father aimed the gun at me.

"Lorrie, get away from that demon child!" Dad ordered as he came closer to me. Mother's grip just tightened around me. "Did you see what that little freak did? She just killed someone with just a single look!" He exclaimed trying to pry mother away from me. At that age, I wasn't sure what happened, you could say I blacked out.

"Freidrich, look at her, she is our child, I'm not letting you kill my baby!" Mother protested and earned a punch to her face, shooting her far from me, and into a wall. Mother's blood from her lip dripped onto my cheek and I began to get angry again. "Please, calm down, I know she is different - but you could say it's a defensive reaction. She can only use it when people are in danger!" Mother lectured as she was trying to sit up, but fell the floor. Mother's blood was painting the clean reflection below her. Daddy hurt mommy, and it was because I just saved him - I wasn't about to let this carry on. I walked over to father, trying to fight the dark anger boiling in my blood, and hugged him.

"Please stop hurting mommy!" I pleaded as I looked up at him. I was much shorter than him, but he glared down at me. His look was as dark as a letter being sent to the devil. He despised me and wanted me dead, but mommy needed me, and that's all that mattered. Father just pushed me to the ground and began to shoot at me. The anger came up again and it seemed the bullets were stopped right in front of me. "Father, I warned you... Mother needs me and if you pursue your actions, then I will have to kill you..." I mentioned in monotone. Father's eyes were wide as he saw the 15 bullets, he shot at me, fall to the ground. Father, struck by fear and adrenaline pumping, raised his hand to hit me, but his arm was torn off. Blood spurted from the stub and he cried in agony. "I warned you..." I uttered as the vectors reached out to him and opened his chest and ribcage wide open. He fell to the ground as the steaming intestines weighed him down. The warm crimson painted my face and blanketed the shiny floor. With satisfaction, the smirk I wore disappeared and I fell into dark, sinking nothingness.

After that day, I have hated myself, but I did warn him and mother moved us away, cutting all ties from the family, in fear that they'd do the same. Mother and I were happy, and as long as mother was safe, my darkness wouldn't take over.

**;;;**

My eyes flutter open, as a single tear glides down my cheek. I stretched and had my eyes close for a little more.


	3. A Shocking Discovery

**A Shocking Discovery**

**:::**

Death. Dark, cold, lonesome are the top three words I would choose to describe death. Though I, myself, has yet to face it, it is often something we all, as living beings, worry about. There are thousands to millions of ways we could die, the fact that we live through them is a miracle. What we fail to realize is that dying is crucial to our way of living. But what if the dead never stay dead?

**:::**

:::

"Look, whoever you are, if you follow me, I will tear you limb from limb, that's a promise..." he warned with a monotone threat as he glared over to _him_. _He_ watched slowly as the sexually confused male disappeared into the luscious green of the forest. _He_ smirked beneath his mask, just pondering to _himself_ on just how to rid himself of the fleeing male. _He_ decided he would follow, not even that pitiful boy could harm him, and with that thought _he_ grunted with amusement - the child hurting _him_, _**he**_ who rules this land. _He_ began to tread forward, making sure the boy wouldn't hear _him_ and was brought to the brick cabin. The young boy had went into the living room and began talking with Clay. _His_ smirk grew when _he_ could tell that Clay was telling them about the encounter between him and the ruler.

As soon as Clay told the story, _he_ witnessed the young male victim walk over to him and place his arm around Clay's shoulder, as his eyes held sympathy. The male's lips were moving, but _he_ couldn't understand what it was he was saying. Then _he_ understood when the boy tugged lightly at his ripped shirt. _He_ tilted _his_ head slightly when he blanked out into space for a mere second. Just what was that little bastard thinking of? Then as the boy raised, his eyes were narrowing and he fell unconscious. _He_ grunted in irritation as _he_ knew it wouldn't be as fun killing him while he was unconscious. _He_ decided to go to the second floor, which _he_ assumed Clay was taking the fragile boy.

It seemed almost hours, as the young male slept. _He_ was becoming very impatient, so _he_ snuck into the house, through the window to seek out the other men and kill them. _He_ walked out the door, down the hall, and went down the stairs to see the man in white moving about as he was piss drunk. The man in black was laying on the couch and then said something which sent this murderer into awe.

"You know, Leon, if Charlotte knew that you were shit-faced, she'd shoot a bullet straight to your head." He paused for a minute to see the white child glare at him. "I hope she wakes up and teaches you a violent lesson..." The boy uttered as his eyes closed so he could relax. Does he mean the queer male? He's a she? The confused killer shook his head with a single thought lingering in his mind: Just who was that female resting peacefully above them? Is she really capable of killing another?

"Is Charlie really violent? I mean how is she capable of being so, is she Jacob?" Clay questioned, which peeked _his_ interest - _he_ wished to know, too. The boy in black, Jacob, sat up.

"I guess you should know... See the whole reason why we are all here is because 2 days ago, Charlotte witnessed her mother's death - a violent and cruel one at that. Believe it or not, her mother was only 35 - she was raped and Charlotte is the proof of that. See her mother was growing feeble, due to breast cancer, and Charlotte went to visit her mother every day." Jacob breathed a heavy breath. The avenging soul stopped as _his_ thoughts cleared _his_ mind, so _he_ could listen more. "Just that day ended in horror. Her mother and her spent time doing some baking, and when they were done, there was a heavy bang at the door. Her mother rushed them into the bedroom and told her to hide under the laundry basket. They heard the front door break down, and Charlotte's mother desperately covered the basket in clothing to hide her prescience. Unbeknownst to her mother, she could see out, but the man wouldn't see her. Charlotte's mother rushed to the bedroom door and laid against it, only to have the man break down the door and drag her, by her hair, to the bed." Jacob inhaled deeply as the angry soul felt his heart strings being tugged at. "The man raped her then, according to Charlotte, stabbed her repeatedly more than 30 times. After that, Mary-Anne spat blood up at him, which earned her to lose her head. The man took the sharp blade and remove her head, broke through the glass and ran, taking her mother's head as a trophy." He finished as he glanced over to Clay. "She became terribly violent, yet protective, after that, hence why she is who she is now. Leon, over there, loves testing her anger though." Jacob lectured as his eyes narrowed.

"Wow... And I thought what happened to Whitney was bad... Is she coping alright? I mean I know that if I saw that, I wouldn't cope well with it... Does she have anyone she can lean on, if she needs help?" Clay pondered as he looked from Jacob to the other boy, Leon. _He_ could understand that pain, watching something devastating happen to a mother - the one that brought you into life - the gateway if you will. Something like that could change the most innocent of beings into monsters, _he_ knew that well enough.

"Yeah, well good luck trying to sleep with her Clay, she is nothing but a dyke." Leon slurred as he tumbled over onto the ground. _He_ didn't know why, but hearing that tit say that about the poor girl made _him_ enraged. _His_ blood boiled as his grip on the handle of _his_ machete tightened. "That's why I ended it with her, she would have sex, wouldn't drink, or do anything 'bad,' as she referred." Leon chuckled, but he began to gag and turned to his side. A large amount of vomit exited his body, a dingy yellow colour, with chinks of various food items. Steam raised from it, and _he_ smirked in amusement - that dirt bag deserved it, but wait... If she doesn't do anything bad, then she isn't a bad girl - but a good girl? The question circled his mind on an endless chain.

"Leon, perhaps that's a sign from God, perhaps you should shut that trap of yours before you get hurt." The knowledgeable male, Jacob, said. That boy was smart, but seeing he also drank that disgusting liquid, he had to die too. Leon slowly pushed himself up and flipped the bird to his clone in black.

"Whatever, there may be an upside to this..." Leon mentioned as he began muttering to himself and wore a demonic smirk. He didn't seem to notice the haunting figure as he walked past _him_. The sorrow endured soul silently followed the drunken bastard and found _himself_ outside the door to the girl, Charlotte. _He_ peered in and saw the drunk male straddle himself upon Charlotte and began to lift her shirt. _He_ noticed that the fragile girl was slowly stirring awake. She was about to scream, until Leon placed his hand over her mouth. "Now, if you stay silent, this will be enjoyable for the two of us." The boy mentioned. She began to attempt to buck him off, but it seemed it was arousing him. "That actually feels good..." He cooed as she bit down on his hand. Leon cried out in pain, holding his wrist to his chest. Seeing that insect trying to take advantage of the good girl made the hunter fill with anger. _He_ stormed in and rushed behind the boy, machete raised. This boy was about to become a victim to _**his**_ famed blade, as _he_ needed to help the girl. _He_ stopped dead in _his_ tracks, when _he_ saw Leon's head twist back, his chest, where the heart is found, gain a hole, and receive serious bleeding between his legs. The blood rained, as it danced, and hit _**his**_ mask and his body. Leon's heart had hit _him_ in the chest and fallen to the ground - still beating. The blood-thirsty monster raised _his_ gaze and saw the woman's eyes glowing crimson, unlike her normal grey irises. Just what was this female?

:::

My anger disappeared as Leon's body fell to the right, and revealed the mask-wearing killer, Jason. I just blinked up at him as he leaned over the bed and had his face mere inches from mine. I noticed that my jacket had been removed, as well as the baggy white top I was wearing, realizing that he saw that I was a female. Just what does this guy want?


End file.
